


Sleeping With the Enemy

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Companion!Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Jared, M/M, Minor Character Death, Show level violence, commander!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Setting is a vaguely Medieval AU where people talk a lot like they do now.  Jared has a secret that his long hair is hiding, the half moon birthmark on his neck is proof he is the ailing King’s illegitimate son.  When the king dies, Jared and his best friend Chad, have to make it to the castle undetected, because the King’s brother is executing anyone that stands in his way of becoming King.  They end up joining the King’s army, Chad as a soldier and since Jared can’t cut his hair, and really likes sex, as a companion.   Much to his surprise/chagrin, Commander Ackles takes him on as his personal companion.  Now Jared has to figure out how to make it safely the castle without his secret being revealed and without losing his head or his heart to the Commander





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at big banging. I want to thank fridayblues for the absolutely stunning art work and my beta gatorgurl94 for all the work she put in making this a far better fic. All remaining mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I am having trouble adding the beautiful artwork (cause I may be a bit technologically challenged) but I am going to keep trying. Until I accomplish this goal, here is a link to the art work for this fic https://fridayblues.livejournal.com/47733.html

 

It was the worst possible way to be woken up:

Chad’s foul morning breath too damn close to his face, his cold hands pulling down Jared’s nice warm blanket off his body, his shrill voice demanding Jared wake the hell up.

“Go away.” Jared mumbled as he burrowed his head further into his pillow and tried to drift back to sleep.

“This is important Jared,” Chad pulled the covers off and away. From behind him a man’s grumble echoed Jared’s. Oh right. He almost forgot about Terrance. Or Tyber. Or was it Tip-

“Damn it Jared. Can’t you hear the bells?” Chad picked up some clothes off the floor and threw them at Jared’s bed partner. “Get dressed and get lost.”

The man – Turner? – grumbled again as he obediently got dressed. “Jared said I could have another go in the morning and it’s morning.”

“Life is full of these little disappointments,” Chad told him as he practically dragged the guy to the door. “Say goodbye to the nice gentleman Jared.”

Jared sat up, wincing a bit as the movement put pressure on his ass. It was a damn shame they couldn’t go again because the guy had been very good. And very big. “Thanks, Trosy. I had a good time.” Jared stood up, unconcerned about his nakedness as always. Chad, concerned enough for both, handed Jared his robe.

“It’s Michael,” The guy corrected him as Chad pushed him out of the room and into the hallway, his tunic and sandals still in his hands. “And maybe we can meet up after –“. Chad shut the door in his face.

“Huh. I really thought he was a T-something. Maybe I was thinking about the guy last week. The one we met at Rosey’s tavern who –“

“Jared,” Chad interrupted, pulling Jared to the window. “Can’t you hear the damn bells ringing? The King is dead.”

Jared’s thoughts stuttered and shut down. For a moment all he could do was stare at Chad, while the world around him dissolved.

Chad threw open the window. The bells were indeed ringing, the piercing sound restarting Jared’s world. Below his window people were talking frantically, a few of the women were in tears. At the end of the street soldiers were gathering. They wore the familiar colors of burgundy and black. The king’s colors.

No. Not the King’s. Not King Garston’s. ‘Cause he was dead and now –

Chad was shoving him into a chair, pushing his head down to his knees. “Breathe,” he ordered.

Chad closed the window again and for several long moments there was just the muffled sound of the bells and the crowds and Jared’s heavy breathing.

“I don’t even know why I’m feeling like this.” Jared mumbled, his head still between his knees. “I never even met the man.”

“Still,” Chad said, bending down to place a tumbler of water in Jared’s hands. “He was your father.”

Jared’s reply was interrupted by heavy knocking on his door. Jared struggled to stand, but Chad just gently pushed his head down again. “Stay, breathe. I’ll get rid of whoever it is.”

Jared tried sitting up, but the world still seemed shaky and wrong and the king was dead and – he put his head down again. He could hear Chad’s gruff “What is it?” as Chad opened the door.

Jared didn’t recognize the voice of the man that spoke. “I am here at the Commander’s request. We are seeking men willing to defend our King-Apparent against all interlopers. We leave in three hours’ time.” The man paused. “Do you know how to wield a sword?”

“Yes, I know how to use a sword.” Chad replied, tone clearly irritated. “I could demonstrate by beating you over the head with –“

“No need to be hostile.” The man interrupted. “You would be paid; the commander is fair and the cause just. Think about it, you and the missus talk it over, if you decide to come meet us at the edge of town before noon. The uniform will be provided, but the Commander requires your face to be clean shaven and your hair short and neat.”  
  
“Yeah, well you and your just cause can just –“Chad slammed the door in his face. “Just cause my ass. That murdering son of a –“

“He already has an army.” Jared had pulled himself together and returned to the window. “He’s taken over my father’s army.”

“They could be yours, all you have to do is tell them who you are.” Chad went to him, putting an arm across Jared’s shoulders. “That you are the rightful heir to the throne.”

“I can see it now.” Jared said bemused, wrapping the robe tighter around himself. “I’ll stand in front of my uncle’s army, announce myself as the illegitimate son that the king told no one about, maybe even didn’t know about himself, and then they’ll hang me for treason. Good times.”

“You have this.” Chad pointed out, pulling up Jared’s hair and tracing his finger around the birthmark hidden there. “You have proof.”

Jared jerked away. He hated the birthmark being touched, he always had. His long hair fell back into place, covering up the bluish, crescent shaped mark again. “The Prince had my siblings killed, maybe now the King. You don’t think he’d hesitate to kill me too?”

“So, we are just going to sit here and do nothing? “Chad asked angrily. “That’s your plan?”

“Of course not.” Jared replied. “But we have to approach this the right way. It’s what my mother sacrificed for, your mother dedicated her life to, what Master James has taught me, us, to do. I will take what is rightfully mine, but I’m not going to go in blindly and get us both killed. We have to be smart about this.”

“Sorry, you’re right.” Chad held his hands up in surrender. He bumped Jared’s shoulder. “You did catch that soldier thought you were my missus, right? I think it’s all that beautiful hair.”

“Shut up,” Jared replied, but his smile gave away his fondness. He had grown up with Chad, considered him a brother in every sense of the word. Chad’s mother had raised Jared as her own. When she had died two years earlier of the wasting disease, he grieved her loss alongside Chad.

“So, is there a plan?” Chad asked, after a few silent seconds. Apparently, the door to door recruiting was working, Jared could already see quite a few men gathered at the corner, talking to the soldiers there.

“We have to get to the castle, get an audience with the King’s council. There must be someone at the brothel that remembers my mom, me and can collaborate my story. If all else fails, I’ll demand to speak to the Queen.”

“I bet she would love to see you king.” Chad mumbled, as he began tidying up around Jared’s apartment, too restless to be still.

“I would imagine she would hate to see the bastard that killed her children as king more.” Jared pointed out, still watching the scene under his window. “She is the reason I am alive today after all.”

King Garston’s and Queen Lizabelle’s marriage hadn’t been a love match, more of a marriage designed to keep things civil between King Garston’s country and hers. But it had produced three children – a son, a daughter, and another son for good measure. Once the third child was born, Queen Lizabelle had declared the marriage bed closed for business, and King Garston had gone elsewhere for his – entertainment. He frequently visited the brothel where Jared’s mother was employed.

Jared’s mother was good at her job, popular and Jared’s father could have been any of many men – if the birthmark hadn’t given his identity away. All the Padaleckis – male and female – were born with the crescent mark somewhere on their bodies. Jared never knew if his mother had told his father about the mark, the King had stopped going to the brothel when his children began dying.

The first to die was the oldest, a boy of eight named Garston after his father. He was killed falling out a window of the fourth-floor tower. It was an old part of the castle, poorly maintained, the rooms shuttered and abandoned. There was no reason for Prince Garston to be there, but he had been.

The country was still in its mourning period, when Princess Addylin fell asleep one night in her room, one she shared with her governess. When her governess tried to wake her in the morning, she found her still and lifeless. Her eyes open and staring into nothingness. There were no marks on her, no reason that the royal physicians could find for her death, but she was gone.

Marriage hadn’t brought the King and Queen together, but the deaths of their two oldest children did. They were now rarely seen without the other, both draped in black, clutching each other’s hand. And Prince William, their youngest and now only surviving child, was always with them, and always closely guarded by the most trusted of the King’s Guards. The guards were led by the King’s brother, Prince Stephen. There was no safer child in the kingdom, every day the king’s physicians checked him thoroughly, he had his own royal taster who ate and drank a bit of everything before it touched the Prince’s lips, he was guarded even when he went into the lavatory.

Jared had known nothing of this. At the time, he was just two, growing up with the men and women that inhabited the brothel. He hadn’t known that the children the kingdom mourned were his siblings, and his mother, Christine, had thought that no one knew who he was. That is, until she got a visit from Queen Lizabelle.

What Jared knew now about the conversation that took place that day was imparted to him by Chad’s mother Brianne, who had been a friend to his mother. Chad’s mother wasn’t a companion, she was a housekeeper employed by the owners of the brothel. She had taken the job after Chad’s father had been killed in a hunting accident. Almost as soon as she and Chad arrived at the Roseburr, mothers and sons both had become fast friends.

Queen Lizabelle knew about Christine and the King’s relationship, knew about Jared. Christine didn’t know how she knew and the Queen didn’t tell her. The Queen was there to warn Christine, unlike the King she didn’t think her children’s deaths were accidental. She believed they were murdered and thought the murderer to be Prince Stephen. She warned Christine that if she knew about Jared, so possibly did Stephen. Jared’s life was in danger.

Chad’s mother would shake her head as she told this part of the story, over and over again to a young Jared. Jared would sit at her feet as she mended clothes or made the beds or washed the dishes of whatever home she was housekeeping for at the time. “Most women would have seen your mother as a rival- would have wanted nothing more than to see you both gone. But this is the type of woman our queen is Jared, don’t ever forget that. She had lost two of her children, her heart was broken, yet she cared enough about another little child, cared enough about you. even though you were proof of her husband having strayed, she went to your mother and warned her. She is the reason you are alive today, the only reason. I hope when the time comes you repay her this kindness.”

Christine and Brianne talked about what the Queen had told Christine, and Christine went to greater lengths to hide Jared’s birthmark. She had never pointed it out to anyone, never wanted Jared to feel different. She had thought there was no way he could be King, not with three legitimate heirs to the throne. Now she used makeup to hide it, began growing Jared’s hair long. She began to plot with Brianne about leaving Kingsport and heading further east, far away from the court and everything that was happening.

Shortly after Jared’s third birthday, a cholera epidemic ravaged the castle and Kingsport. Many in Roseburr were stricken, including Jared’s mother.

Prince William, who should have been safe in his isolated wing of the castle, hadn’t even been sick the day before, but by the time the King’s Physician made it to his room to perform his daily checkup, he was feverish and ill. By noon, he was totally bedridden, unable to recognize the King and Queen, by the time night fell he was gone. Brianne heard the bells announcing his death as she knelt by Christine’s bed, mourning the only friend she ever had. She mourned throughout the night. The next morning she wiped away her tears, gathered the money she and Christine had managed to save and took the two boys – both hers now – and left Kingsport.

Brianne had hired a former King’s guard, a man that had been more than half in love with Christine, as an escort through the sometimes rocky and often dangerous territory outside the city. When they had traveled but a day or two away from Kingsport, two more guards and Master James had joined them. By the time they reached Fleury, the small-town Brianne chose to settle in, the news reached them that the King had fallen into a coma, maybe due to after effects of the cholera, maybe because of a heart so broken it could hardly be bothered to beat. The Queen and Prince Stephen were ruling together until the King woke up. Stories of intrigue, torn loyalties and unsubstantiable accusations floated around the country for years. Still Jared believed the King would someday wake up and take his rightful place once again. The whole country did. Now Jared knew it wasn’t meant to be.

Jared wished Master James was here; he would know what to do.

Once arriving in Fleury, the soldiers had drifted away to find other employment, Master James had stayed. He had been his and Chad’s tutor, their taskmaster, he had taught them languages, math, logic, history, how to use a sword and how to win a war of words. He knew Jared’s secret, although he would never say how he knew. He also believed Prince Stephen was a murderer. But as Master James often pointed out, without proof, without the King’s authority who wouldn’t hear ill of his brother while he ruled and couldn’t while he was trapped in sleep, nothing could be done but wait. Wait for the King to wake, wait for Prince Stephen to slip, wait for the Queen to align enough allies to risk wrestling control of the country from Stephen. Now that it was finally time for action, Jared could use Master James’ wisdom. Unfortunately, he was on sabbatical, visiting other Masters in a university many miles away.

“We could just go.” Chad suggested. “We have horses; we have swords. If we ride as fast as we can, we could make it to Kingsport before the period of mourning is over, before the coronation begins.”

Jared shook his head. “It would be suicide. The way is much more dangerous than it was when we made the trip as children. The highwaymen have been allowed to flourish and there is a chance that if the Queen’s suspicions were right and Stephen knows about me, Stephen will have his men looking for me. We need help to get there.”

Jared looked back down at the crowd gathering below his window, a plan beginning to form. Chad looked at him warily.

“You can’t be thinking what I think you are thinking. We will be found out.”

“It’s the best way.” Jared told him, beginning to gather some of his things. “We will just be two anonymous soldiers in a sea of them. It will be perfect, we will be hidden in plain sight. Go now, pack what you need. I’ll meet you down there by noon.”

Chad looked at him dubiously. “Jared, they’ll make you cut your hair.”

Jared’s hands flew automatically to his hair, as if checking it was still there. If he cut his hair, there was no sure way to hide his birthmark. The uniform didn’t include a scarf, the cut on the tunic was low enough that the birthmark would be visible. His mind raced as he tried to figure a way around this problem, makeup would wash anytime it rained, no way to be sure it remained unseen. He went back to the window, looking down as if searching for help with his problem – when he found it.

Shryn was down there, smiling and flirting with the soldiers. Jared knew her, knew she was a companion and realized suddenly why she was there. Where there were soldiers, there were companions. They would take at least four or five with them, to relieve the soldiers’ stress and to keep the soldiers’ morale high.

Jared smiled. He wasn’t a companion, but the soldiers didn’t know that. A little kohl, a change in wardrobe and he would have his way in. Plus, there would be a lot of sex and Jared liked sex. A lot.

“You can’t.” Chad protested when Jared told him his plan. “You are going to be the King of Lecki for the gods’ sake, you can’t be a companion.”

“I don’t see why not.” Jared countered as he searched his wardrobe, looking for something suitably sexy to wear. “It’s just as honorable a profession as any other. I might have chosen it myself, if Master James wasn’t so determined I be a scholar. Ah –“ Jared pulled out a pair of black trousers, ones he never wore anymore because they had fit him when he was 17 but were a bit too tight now. “Go gather your things, we must hurry if we are to be ready by noon.”

With a shake of his head and a heavy sigh that let Jared know exactly what he thought of his plan, Chad left Jared’s apartment for his own two blocks away.

Two hours later, his affairs sorted, and his knapsack packed with a few changes of clothes and the books that Jared couldn’t leave behind, Jared presented himself to the soldier in charge of recruitment.

“I don’t know.” The man was saying. “We already have four companions. I am not sure the Commander would want me taking on more.”

Jared gave him his best pleading pout, a look that had gotten him pretty much everything he wanted all his life. “Please take me with you; you don’t even have to pay me. I just need to get out of this poor excuse of a town. I hear Kingsport has a host of brothels. Everyone of them will be tossing roses at my feet when they discover how good I am.”

“So you are good, are you?” The man asked, amused enough by Jared’s antics that Jared knew the battle was half won. “And I am supposed to just take your word for that?”

“I’ll vouch for him.” One of the men watching the proceedings stepped forward. Jared’s smile grew even bigger as he recognized the man from Rosey’s tavern. “You’d be a fool not to take him on. I didn’t know you were a companion Jared, when we slept together I thought –“

Jared put his arms around the man’s shoulders. Trystan. That was his name. “Sometimes I waive my fee. When the man is as good looking as you are.” Jared glanced around at the other soldiers. “As good looking as all of you men are.”

“What do you say, Captain?” Trystan asked. “Can we keep him?”

“Captain Anders is right.” A gruff, no-nonsense voice came from behind Jared. Jared turned around to find a man standing there: a ridiculously handsome man, a few inches shorter than him, with extremely short dark blonde hair, and stunning green eyes. Jared would have known he was the Commander even without the medals and pendant. His forceful presence alone gave away his high rank. “We do have our quota of companions. Maybe if you had gotten out of bed a little sooner –“

Damn it. Jared gave the Commander a short nod. He’d have to figure something else out. “I’ll just have to get my fine ass up earlier next time.”

He was about to walk away, when the Commander placed a hand on his shoulder. “You give up rather easily for someone so bold.”

Jared turned around and realized that those calculating green eyes were wandering all over Jared’s body. They weren’t being subtle about it either. This was a game Jared knew how to play. “See anything you like?” He leaned closer, his mouth close to the Commander’s ear. “Or is it everything you like?”

The Commander turned back toward Captain Anders. “See the men are ready; we leave shortly.”

Captain Anders nodded. The rest of the men scattered so fast they were practically blurs.

“I am looking for companionship. You might do,” The man said. He talked to Jared in exactly the same tone he used while addressing his captain, brisk, curt, and with a gruffness that Jared was equally annoyed and turned on by. “I do have a few rules.”

“I am sure that you do.” Jared refrained from rolling his eyes, but barely. “List them, then I’ll decide if you are worth my time or not.”

The man’s back stiffened further, if it was even possible, but then he continued. “One, I do not share. If you are my companion, you will serve only me. Will that be a problem?”

“Not if you keep me occupied.” Jared responded. “I am easily bored.”

The Commander trailed his fingers over Jared’s back. Jared didn’t try to hold back the shiver. The Commander moved in front of Jared, his fingers lifting the tunic and caressing the skin at Jared’s hip bones. Jared leaned into his touch and – wait what was he saying?

“I promise boredom will not be an issue.” The Commander stated as he stepped back from Jared. “Do I have your full attention?”

“I – uh –“ Jared realized he had been staring at the Commander’s very enticing, very full lips. To his surprise he could feel a blush forming. “How long is this list? Do we need a scribe?”

“No, my time is limited so I’ll make this quick. I expect my companion to be prompt, to pay attention to my requests and to obey all orders.” The Commander replied, suddenly all business. He snapped on a pair of gloves as a soldier brought his horse by. “In exchange, I will take you to Kingsport where I am sure you will have no shortage of brothels vying for your services. Will this arrangement be suitable?”

Suitable or not, it was the only option Jared had at the moment. The Commander might be in cohorts with Prince Stephen, but he was very easy on the eyes. Jared was sure the sex would be more than satisfactory, and where better to learn his uncle’s secrets than in the tent of his commander? The more Jared thought about it, the more convinced he became that this was working out perfectly, as long as you discounted the fact that the Commander would cut his head off immediately if he had any idea who Jared was.

“Yes, I believe you will do,” Jared replied, as he looked up at the man now sitting completely straight backed on his horse. “I don’t believe I caught your name Commander.”

“If you are looking for a name to moan in bed, Commander will do.” His voice was still curtly gruff, his tone not lowered even as the men gathered around them. Jared could feel that errant flush threaten to return. “Or you could just call me sir.”

Before Jared could voice his no way in hell opinion, the Commander kicked him gently with his foot. “Jensen Ackles, at your service. And what shall I call you when you are in mine?”

“Jared Murray.” Jared gave him his adopted name, the one he had been using since his mother died. It occurred to him a second too late that he should have used an alias.

“You’ll share my tent.” Jensen turned his horse away and then stopped once more. “You do have your own horse, correct?” At Jared’s nod he continued, “I’ll see you tonight after dinner. And Jared, don’t be late.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

After way too many hours of riding, Jared was tired, hungry and more than a little sore. He knew how to ride of course, but was used to doing so in short sprints, not in one long dusty go. They stopped once to allow the horses to drink out of a small pond, but the Commander ordered everyone to remain seated on their horses. Along with his other discomforts, Jared’s need to pee had grown from a small ache to a very pressing matter. One that threatened to lead to a very embarrassing situation if not addressed soon.

 

He was looking for a place to take care of that, when he was confronted by a very red-faced Chad. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

 

“Peeing. Hopefully. “Jared turned Chad around so that he was facing away from him while Jared hurriedly pulled down his pants. “We really shouldn’t be seen together.”

 

“They are all tending the horses, putting up the tents, being good little soldiers. They aren’t paying attention to us.” Chad mumbled. After Jared’s bladder was blissfully empty, he pulled Jared behind where the horses had been tethered. “I heard that you are the Commander’s companion, but I must have heard wrong because that would make you insane.”

 

“You knew that was the plan,” Jared responded, petting the horse closest to him. There were soldiers rubbing them down, giving them something to eat. Jared though that wouldn’t be a half bad job, if he didn’t have to cut his hair to obtain it.

 

“For the army. Not for the Commander. In case it’s escaped your attention, he’s your uncle’s right-hand man.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“Then you know how dangerous this is. Do you have any idea what will happen to you if he finds out who you are?” Chad asked, his worry causing his tone to be sharp.

 

“He won’t find out; I will be careful.” Jared assured Chad. “In the meantime, I can use him to ferret out my uncle’s plans. This will work out perfectly.”

 

“Perfectly until the day he plays with your hair and finds your birthmark and then,“ Chad made a cutting gesture across his throat.

 

“Relax big brother.” Jared teased as he ruffled Chad’s newly shorn hair. “It’s not my hair he wants to play with.”

 

Chad batted his hand away. “Ewww.”

 

“Look, I am a big boy. I can take care of myself. “Jared attempted to reassure him. “Go set up your tent before they come looking for you. I promise, if I run into any type of trouble, you will be the first to know.”

 

Chad made a face, but then pulled Jared in a hug. “Stay safe you big oaf; you are the only family I have left,” He mumbled into Jared’s chest and then disappeared.

 

After a bowl (or two or three) of delicious stew, Jared went in search of Jensen’s tent. It didn’t take too long for Jared to figure out which one was Jensen’s, his was twice as big as anyone else’s and had a guard standing outside it.   He didn’t have to explain who he was or why he was there, as he expected. The guard simply stood to the side and let Jared in.  

 

Inside Jensen and a man Jared didn’t recognize were sitting at a table, staring at what appeared to be a map. Along with the table and chairs, there was a bed complete with woolen blanket and two pillows. On another small table, clothes had been carefully laid out. Beside them lay a couple of swords and a knife. If possible, Jared planned to get a closer look at those. On a chair there were several books piled up. Jared turned his attention back to the two men.

 

“On time I see.” Jensen commented as he folded up the map and handed it to other man. The other man was shorter than both of them, well-built, with hair not as long as Jared’s but certainly longer than anyone else Jared had seen. “Jared, meet my second-in command Lieutenant Kane. Kane this is –“

 

“His bed warmer.” Jared interjected, quickly shaking the other man’s hand. “Reporting for duty, sir.”

 

Kane smiled. “I’ll leave you to it then,” he said as he made his way to the front of the tent. “See you in the morning, Jen?”

 

Jensen nodded. “Actually, I’ll walk with you to your tent. I have one more matter I’d like to discuss.”

 

Jared raised his eyebrows at the nickname, obviously some history there, but took the opportunity in Jensen’s absence to peruse his books. There was one on military tactics- he made a mental note to study it at his first opportunity- and one on laws that Jared had studied in the university.   He was just picking the third book up when Jensen reentered the room. Jared dropped the book back on the table.

 

Jensen’s perfect eyebrows were arched up. “Can I help you with something?”

 

Jared plastered on his best sheepish smile. “You were gone; I was bored.”

 

Jensen pulled off his overcoat, leaving his tunic and trousers on. He sat on the edge of the mattress, pulling off his boots. “I really don’t like you going through my things.”

 

“Noted.” Jared responded.   “Next time I will just stand at attention until you deign to grace me with your presence.”

 

“Good.” Jensen responded. Jensen was hard to read. Jared wasn’t totally sure if he was joking or not. “Now, let’s see what we can do about that boredom.” Jensen continued, standing up and placing his boots carefully under a chair. “Strip.”

 

Okay, this dance he could do. Jared quickly pulled off his tunic and wiggled out of his too tight trousers. His cock sprang free, already more than half hard. “Where do you want me?” He asked.

 

Jensen nodded toward the bed and Jared complied. He noticed Jensen reaching on the table for the small vial of lamp oil lying there.

 

“No need.” Jared informed him. “I’m ready.”

 

Jensen smirked at that, then pulled Jared down the bed by his hips until Jared’s lower half was at the edge of the bed. Jared could feel his breath quicken. Impossibly, up close Jensen was even more beautiful.

 

Jensen leaned over Jared. Jared was so intently watching his lips that the two fingers entering him took him by surprise. Jared instinctually arched up, because shit how had he found that sweet spot so damn fast? Apparently satisfied, Jensen pulled his fingers out and pulled down his trousers just enough to free his own cock. Jared watched as Jensen stood in front of him, pulling Jared’s legs up and Jared let them fall over Jensen’s shoulders.   Then, without word or any kind of warning, Jensen was pushing in, not stopping until his balls rested against Jared’s ass.

 

Shit. Jared closed his eyes, taking a few slow deep breaths to get past the burn. Jensen stilled until Jared gave him a small nod then began pulling almost all the way out and pounding back in. It took only a few thrusts for the burn to begin to fade and the pleasure to begin building. Jensen was grabbing his hips tight enough to bruise, and he had Jared’s ass in the air, putting pressure on Jared’s shoulders. But that didn’t matter, because with every quick, hard thrust Jensen was hitting his sweet spot again and again. Jared wasn’t normally a loud lover, not wanting to wake the neighbors or be found in the alley with his trousers down, but he found that every push in was pulling a short gasp out of him and he had to bite his lips not to beg for faster, harder, more.

 

Jensen was quiet. Jared was used to words of praise about his body, how he was made for this, about how tight he was. When he could finally force out words he managed. “Not much for sweet talk are you, Commander?”

Jensen had his head down, apparently watching where their two bodies met. “Were you expecting flowers maybe?”

 

“That would have been nice.” Jared arched up even further as Jensen suddenly hit his prostate with three quick bursts and then moved in a circle inside of Jared. Damn, he was good. “Or you could just keep doing that.”

 

Jensen looked down at him. The arrogant bastard knew exactly how good he was if his smirk was any indication. Jared was close, so close. His cock was trapped against his stomach, increasing all that sweet pressure. It wouldn’t be long now, not for Jensen either the way that his breathing had picked up. He muttered “damn” with every push in.

 

Jared’s orgasm didn’t build - it just burst out of his untouched cock and Jared felt himself tense as the aftershocks coursed through his body, the wet stickiness coating his stomach.   At the same time, he could feel Jensen’s own orgasm releasing deep inside him.

 

After a few seconds of both catching their breath, Jensen pulled out. “Entertaining enough?” He asked as he picked up a cloth and used the nearby bowl of water to wet it.

 

Jared really wanted to give a smart-ass response, but he was just too damn tired. Between the long day of riding and the intense orgasm, his body had begun to shut down for the night. Vaguely he was aware of Jensen cleaning him up right before Jared scooted back up the bed and burrowed into the blankets.

“Don’t you want to get dressed?” Jensen asked, as he laid down on the other side of Jared.

 

“No. Sleep now.” Jared said, his eyes were already closed. He slid closer to Jensen, but Jensen pushed him back.

 

“New rule, no cuddling. “Jensen said to him as he reached over to extinguish the lantern.

 

“Don’t want to anyway.” Jared managed to get out, before sleep took him under.

 

Jared was woken up way too damn early the next day by Jensen pushing at his arms. “Damn it Jared, wake up.”

 

Jared managed to get one of his eyes open, then it closed back. He was almost asleep again when he was roughly shaken. “Jared, wake up. That’s an order.”

 

Jared managed to open both eyes. Sometime during the night, he had rolled over to Jensen’s side of the bed. His legs were over Jensen’s and he realized that until Jensen moved them, his arms had been wrapped around him. He managed to roll over off of Jensen. “Oops, I broke a rule.” He said as he tried to muster enough energy to sit up.

 

“That was unacceptable and cannot happen again.” Jensen noted, his voice a bit on the cool side which Jared felt was unfair. He wasn’t responsible for sleep cuddling. “Get up, the soldiers are ready to pack up the tent, we will be leaving in half an hour.”

 

Jared groaned. “What about breakfast?”

 

“If you wanted breakfast,” Jensen informed him, as he pulled on his boots. “You should have woken up earlier. “

 

And with that, he was out the door. Jared fell back against the blankets once more, not waking up until two of Jensen’s soldiers shook him awake. Jared stood up, finally rousing enough to think maybe clothes would be a good idea and stumbled into his day.

 

The next few days were copies of the first one. A lot of riding, even through a rainstorm so intense that Jared could not make out the person in front of him. He’d just prayed that the horse knew what to do. Then dinner, then sex, then passing out and it all started again. Between the riding and the sex, Jared thought that his ass would never be un-sore again, but sex that good was worth it. He also had finger shaped bruises on his hips and lower legs, as well as bite marks on his neck and shoulders. Jensen liked to leave his mark. Jared didn’t mind.

 

Occasionally, someone would come with a message for Jensen. Jensen would read the message and send a message back. Jared knew they were probably from his uncle, but there was no safe way to find out what was in the messages. Jensen generally handed them to Kane or put them in one of the fires that were always burning around their campsite. There was no time to look at Jensen’s books either. Jensen almost never left him in the tent alone. Jared was well aware that if he was caught snooping it wouldn’t go well for him.

 

Jensen was a hard man to get to know. not that Jared wanted to know much about a man that aligned himself with a murderer of children. Except that if he was going to defeat him, defeat his uncle, it might help to know how the man’s brain worked. This much he had discovered about the man-Jensen worked hard and expected everyone around him to do so as well, was intelligent and decisive. He was strict, but fair with his soldiers. He never shared anything personal with Jared; they barely talked at all. Generally, it was sex, then sleep, and they’d wake up with Jared draped all over Jensen again, despite his best efforts to stay on his side of the bed. Jensen seemed to be getting used to it.

 

That night, Jensen declared the next day a training day. He and Kane wanted to assess the new recruits’ prowess with a sword, and the horses needed the rest. The next morning everyone, including Jared, had to get up as early as ever, but after a breakfast of oats and berries, the soldiers were paired up and given wooden swords.

 

Jared’s fingers were itching to get ahold of one of those swords. While the other companions gathered in one of the tents, talking and enjoying their day off, Jared stood watching the men fight. Master James had taught Jared how to use a sword, but lately Jared had been focusing on his studies. If he was headed toward a fight, he needed to polish his rusty skills. He walked around the perimeters of the fighting until he spotted Chad and motioned for him with a nod of his head. Jared headed over to where the carts were, knowing Chad would follow.

 

Chad had two wooden swords in his hands when he met him there a few minutes later. “So, feeling nostalgic for the days I used to beat you at this?” He asked as he tossed one sword to Jared.

 

“You are getting old my friend,” Jared taunted him, falling into his fighting stance. “Your memory is failing you. But good friend that I am, I am going to help you with your poor memory by reminding you who is the better swordsman.”

“Yes, it’s still me.” Chad retorted and then came at Jared with a swift thrust. Jared readjusted his stance and managed to block the parry. He remembered as he traded blows with Chad that Master James had always complained that Jared was very good at defense, but timid at offense. If he was going to beat Prince Stephen, he was going to have to be good at both.

 

He realized a few seconds too late that he was thinking too much and reacting too little. Or, as Master James liked to eloquently phrase it, his head was in his ass again. With a quick flurry of parries, Chad had Jared’s sword knocked out of his hand and his wooden one at Jared’s throat. “Just admit it, I’m better than you.”

 

Jared knocked it away. “I was distracted. Let’s try again.”

 

“You were.” The familiar gruff voice came from behind the carts and Jared turned around to face Jensen. “Also, your legs are too far apart, and you are failing to use your height as an advantage, turning it into a disadvantage instead. “Jensen turned his attention to Chad. “I was under the impression that my men were practicing against each other, not knocking swords with the companions.”

 

“It’s my fault.” Jared quickly interrupted. “I was feeling out of practice and I grabbed Charles –“

 

“Chad” Chad corrected.

 

“Yeah, Chad, out of the session to be my partner. As it turns out, I was right about being rusty.” Jared turned back to Chad. He needed to get Chad out of there before Jensen started asking too many questions, like what Chad’s last name was and realizing that he and Jared had the same one. “Thanks for the help, I won’t keep you any longer.”

 

“I think my partner is through with his nature call by now anyway.” Chad said, as he backed away from the two of them. “Jared. Commander.” He nodded at both of them and was gone.

 

“So, I didn’t know sword fighting was one of the skills taught to companions.”

 

Jared smiled, trying to hide how nervous Jensen was making him. “Believe it or not, I won’t be this young and pretty forever. “

 

“So, your back up plan is to be a soldier?” Jensen asked him, looking in the cart for something. “Pardon me for saying so, but you don’t seem to have the temperament.”

 

Jared bristled at that. Jensen knew nothing about him. He certainly had no basis to judge his temperament. He forced his voice to remain light, carefree. “It’s just another side of the same coin. My body is my best asset after all. My way of selling myself just happens to be more fun than yours.”

 

“Touché.” Jensen found what he was looking for, tossing a real sword at Jared who barely reacted quickly enough to catch it, then pulled his own out of its sheath. “Okay my courtesan-soldier, let’s see what you are capable of.”

 

Master James had known Jared since he was a child. Chad was his best friend, his brother. It turned out that training with them was nothing like training with Jensen. Jensen criticized how Jared held his sword, the placement of his feet, the arch of his thrusts. He made Jared parry again and again until he was happy with the results. He put all of Jared’s rusty skills to the test. Before this Jared had thought he was pretty good at defense. After his training session with Jensen, he realized he wasn’t pretty good at anything.

 

Jensen pushed Jared and Jared found he enjoyed being pushed. He had always liked a challenge and this was definitely one. When he surprised Jensen with a series of moves that ended with Jensen’s sword flying off to the rocky ground below, Jensen gave him a smile and commented, “Good boy.”

 

Jared felt a flush that wasn’t just pride at the words. Even sweaty and panting with exertion Jensen was still ridiculously gorgeous, damn him. When Jensen smiled at him, a full sunburst of a smile, the first ever sent Jared’s way, Jared wanted nothing more than to pick up the sword and earn more of the same. He wanted to fight and fuck him in equal measure.

Before Jared could voice any of this- which he probably would have because words had a habit of flying out of his mouth without his permission, especially the ones that he should have never even admitted thinking- they were interrupted by the dinner bell and by Kane’s approach.

 

Jared used his tunic to wipe most of the sweat from his face, the tunic was already soaked anyway so a bit more moisture was hardly going to hurt things and watched Kane approach. He had learned that Jensen and Kane were lifelong friends, in the same manner as he and Chad.   It was why Jensen had chosen him to be second in command and also Jared guessed why Jensen tolerated Kane’s long hair. Jensen had mentioned once or twice, or twenty times, that Jared could use a haircut. He could only imagine how much Kane heard the same thing.

 

“Another message?” Jensen asked Kane, at Kane’s nod Jensen turned to Jared. “You might make an excellent courtesan-soldier after all. Anytime you want to train with my men, you have my permission to do so.”

 

Jared knew a dismissal when he heard one. “I better get going before the midday meal is all gone. I think your men might be better at eating than fighting.” Jared handed Jensen back the sword and then nodded toward Kane, who gave a stiff nod back. He didn’t think Kane liked him much or maybe it was his faux profession he found fault with.

 

“I’ll see you later Jared.” Jensen said to him. “On time I trust.” As Jared turned to walk away Jensen spoke to Kane. “Maybe we should take this back to the tent.”

 

“I wanted to show you this first-“

 

Jared only walked a few yards before taking shelter behind one of the tents close by. He crouched down, his long legs protesting how low he was to the ground. He felt more than a little ridiculous, and heaven knows what story he would come up if caught, but this was a rare chance to get inside Prince Stephen’s head and he couldn’t not take it.

 

A few rapid heartbeats later, Jensen and Kane came by, Jensen now clutching the scroll with the message inside. “And the messenger says that this is the third pretender?”

 

“More than three I think.” Kane’s voice was low, but they were near enough that Jared could make out the words. “All executed.”

 

“Is that censure I hear?” Jensen asked Kane, stopping just a few feet from where Jared was hiding. Jared held his breath, scared to make any sound at all. “They were traitors. They were cowards. They deserved the fate they were handed.”

 

“But what if – “ Kane’s voice seemed to go even lower. Jared found himself leaning forward in his hiding place behind the tent, ears straining for every word. “It is possible those birthmarks could have been authentic. Even the Queen says the King could have-“

 

“Do not quote the Queen to me. Her words are the blasphemous nonsense of a mad woman.” Jensen said. Every word was bitten out like a shard of glass. Jared was glad he wasn’t on the receiving in of such venom. “You are my best friend Kane –the best friend I have ever known- but I cannot let this stand. I owe Prince Stephen my loyalty and fealty. I thought I could count on you to be at my side, but maybe I let my love for you blind me.”

 

“You know I am on your side always.” Kane interjected. “I am sorry if my words caused you any pain. Of course, Prince Stephen is the true heir to the throne, and if any of these imposters want a fight, I will be right behind your side as we cut them down like the slugs they are.”

 

This seemed to mollify Jensen, and their voices began to fade as they moved away. “We are to keep a sharp lookout. It is just days until –“

 

Jared stood up, his knees creaking their disapproval. Unbidden, his hand found the place on his neck where his birthmark remained hidden. He had let himself forget while he was having sex with the man, training with him, that this man would kill him if he knew who he was, cut his head from his shoulders and never give him another thought.

 

Jared headed toward the back of the camp, his appetite suddenly gone. He had to make a plan. He had to get word to the Queen he was on his way. The time for drifting was past. It was time to face his destiny head on. Jared picked up a sword from the cart and took a few practice swings. When he came face to face with the murderer that orchestrated the killing of his siblings, probably his father too, he was going to be prepared. And no one, including-no- especially Jensen Ackles, was going to stand in his way.


	3. Chapter 3

The end of the journey wasn’t imminent, but it was close enough that the nervous excitement was building in every soldier in the camp. Jared was having trouble sleeping, staying focused. He had one week, just one, to come up with a plan that left his neck attached to his head. Despite clandestine meetings with Chad and overhearing the occasional conversation concerning Prince Stephen and his activities (which seemed to be mainly made up of executing anyone that he felt was a threat), no plan had come to mind.

 

The good news was that Jared was in the best shape he had ever been. If he wasn’t riding, eating, or fucking he was training with his sword against anyone willing to train with him. If it came to hand to hand combat, he liked his chances. Though the reality was, he probably wouldn’t get close enough to Prince Stephen to wield a sword before someone, probably Jensen, took him prisoner. His best bet was the queen, but she didn’t even know he was on his way. How to get a message to her?

 

The plan that they had come up, flimsy as it was, was to wait until they were a couple of days out to act. At that time Chad would sneak off and make his way to the queen. Chad was very good at talking his way into places and out of situations (situations he should never have been in to begin with). All they needed was to find one or two soldiers that they could trust to accompany Chad.

 

Which is the reason Jared was sitting among soldiers this night, trying to get to know them, trying to judge which ones he could approach who wouldn’t immediately turn them over to Prince Stephen, or maybe even worse, Jensen.

 

The next day was to be a rest day. There was a storm approaching. It was still several miles out, but the old cook swore, by the way his joints were aching, that it would be a powerful one. The horses were skittish enough that the Commander was inclined to believe him. Plus, everyone was wound up so tight that the Commander saw the wisdom in letting them release some tension, ride out the storm, sleep most of the next day and start fresh the day after.

 

Where there was release of tension, there was alcohol. Not good alcohol, not that kind that could be found in Rosey’s Tavern, but beggars couldn’t be choosers and Jared could use a little tension-releaser himself.

 

They had been drinking since dinner time, passing around more than a dozen jugs. Some of the men had drifted off into smaller groups, some, with the help of one of the companions, were relieving their tension another way, some had headed off to bed alone.   There were maybe thirty men still by the fire, all more than a little inebriated.

 

“So, Jared, tell us true.” The man next to him, Grayson, said to Jared as he was passed one of the flasks. “Does he ever relax or is he always so rigid?”

 

The men closest to them, who could hear the question, began chortling. “That’s not the question you idiot.“ Frank, a man big and beefy admonished. “The question is, when it’s rigid is it as long as he acts like it is?”

 

Jared knew he shouldn’t, but he was more than a little drunk and it felt good to be the center of attention. He leaned over and several of the men followed the motion, their heads swaying as they looked at him. “Normally I would never say anything, but I know none of you fine men will ever tell.” The men all shook their head, swearing secrecy.

 

Jared held out his hands, a very small space between them. “Tis this –“ The men began to laugh. “Well, maybe this,” Jared held his hands a little further apart, almost like describing the size of a fish. Which if you thought about it – no, he had no idea where he was going with that. But he had his mates’ attention, some of them already laughing tears as he pulled his hands far apart, impossible wide and said, “In his dreams.” And then put his finger and thumb just a half inch apart. “Well maybe in mine.”

“Darling, if that is what you are working with, you deserve a medal for putting up with his stuck-up--ness.” Aaron said, voice slurring over the made-up word. “It’s really too bad you are all stuck – stuck in – stuck. Cause I have a dick you could really stick your – get stuck in.”

 

Aaron handed the jug back to Jared. Suddenly all around him, men were offering their dicks to Jared. It was kind of touching.

 

Jared stood up, careful not to get too close to the fire which had pretty much burned out anyway, flames barely flickering in the gathering dusk. Something was pricking in the back of his mind, something maybe he should be doing, but he pushed the thought determinedly away. He was making friends, allies- drunk, dick-obsessed, soldiers-in-arms.

 

Dicks, shit, specifically one perfectly-proportioned dick. He was late. Jared handed the flask in his hand to his nearest new-found friend and started to move. Way too fast. For a second the world tilted, and Jared had to take a couple fumbling steps until everything righted itself again. Sort of.

 

“Hey, you okay?” The man with the flask asked. “You look a bit unsteady on your feet and you are too close to the –“

 

“I’m okay.” Jared cut in, attempting to throw up his arms for reasons he didn’t know but it was a mistake anyway. The world titled again. Well, hell he might as well go with it. Turning slowly, then a bit faster in the circle, Jared threw open his arms, encompassing not only those sitting around the circle he was in, but those sitting in other circles around camp. “I love you all. You and you and even Nichen over there with the hairy toes and –“

 

A firm, unyielding hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from his friends. Jared had to take a few stumbling backwards steps before managing to turn himself around. The world kept on spinning around him, even though he was fairly certain he was walking in a straight line. In front of him, Jensen was not even looking at him, just tugging him by the wrist, his back straight, annoyance radiating off his body in waves so strong that even in his alcohol fueled haze Jared could feel it. Shit. He was in trouble.

 

Jensen opened the tent and pulled Jared inside. “Sorry, Jensen. “Jared started.

“Don’t talk to me right now.” Jensen sat on a chair, pulling off his thick heavy boots. “I thought you and I had an agreement that didn’t involve you flinging yourself at every man in my regimen. But obviously I was a fool.” Jensen threw the boots across the tent. Jared watched them hit the ground with a loud thud, first one than the other. “Well? You don’t have anything to say for yourself?”

 

Jared put his fingers to his lips “Shh, I am not supposed to talk.”

 

“Don’t make light of this.” Jensen warned. “I am not going to allow you to take advantage of me. I trusted you, I took you in-“

 

“Okay,” Jared was finally feeling a twinge of anger coursing through all the alcohol. “I’m a bit late. It’s not like I robbed you of all your earthly goods. Or your virtue. Or whatever the hell it is that you prize.”

 

“You weren’t here when you were supposed to be. Instead, you were out there – flirting and drinking with those men, practically offering yourself up to them.” Jensen was now standing in front of him, eyes blazing. If Jared squinted, there were two Jensens. Maybe three.

 

“I was not flirting. Much.” Jared added, feeling a need to be as honest as he could to this man whom he couldn’t really tell anything to. “Don’t you think you are overreacting a bit? Look, I’m here now. Why don’t we –“

 

“You were the one thing in my life that wasn’t supposed to be complicated. You were the one thing I was supposed to depend on. Something easy and simple and –“ Jared had never seen Jensen be anything but calm and efficient before. It was fascinating to see him lose that tightly-wrapped control. Well, it would have been if Jared’s stomach hadn’t decided it was time to rebel.

 

“Look, Jensen, I really am –“ Jared pushed Jensen aside just enough to throw up all over Jensen’s boots.

 

In response, Jensen in just his socks, twirled around and walked out the tent. Jared looked at the vomit-covered boots and tried not to be sick again. He sank to the ground slowly, first sitting on his ass, then fuck it all, laying down in the dirt and the moss. In a minute he would get up, clean Jensen’s boots, go outside and find Jensen and apologize. Because if Jensen kicked him out, nowhere was–

 

Jared was pulled unceremoniously from a dream about a giant goldfish taking residence in his shoes by the sound of thunder. Or perhaps by his stomach rebelling again. It was hard to tell.

 

He was in bed somehow. Beside him Jensen was sitting up, reading a book by the light of the oil lamp. Jared blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes in focus.

 

“If you are going to be sick again, please have the courtesy of going outside this time.” Jensen said, barely looking up from his book.

 

Another burst of thunder, and the tent lit up almost as bright as day. Jared could see someone had come and cleaned up the tent. Presumably the same someone that had gotten him off the ground and into the bed.

 

“Seriously Jared. “ Jensen still hadn’t looked up from his book. “I’m not-“

 

Whatever else Jensen was about to say was lost as Jared scrambled out of bed and rushed outside, bending over near where the sentry stood guard. He took some deep heaving breaths, but nothing came up. After a bit, the cool night air seemed to help settle his stomach. Experimentally, he straightened back up, just as the first few raindrops fell.

 

Jared had always loved storms, especially this kind- with the thunder and the lightning and the wind. There was the hint of danger, the thrum of something about to happen. He lifted his face, letting the raindrops pelt his cheeks, his lips, his skin. Above him, another lighting strike, the dark and furious clouds milled above his head. Just as he had done earlier that night, Jared threw his arms up in the air, spinning a bit, though very slowly. In just a few seconds the rain went from a gentle sprinkle to a punishing downpour. Jared was drenched, but still he stayed put, closing his eyes against the onslaught and inhaling all the gloriousness that was the storm.

 

He was less than shocked when a firm hand grabbed his wrist again. “You have to be the most insane person I ever met.” Jensen informed him, as he once again pulled Jared back in the tent and handed him a towel.

 

“I don’t know why people get so freaked about rain.“ Jared said to him, pulling off his wet tunic and rubbing the thick towel over his torso. “It’s just water. Just like the water we bathe in, like the water in the lake the men were swimming in all day.”

 

“It’s not the rain, but the lightning strikes that worries me.” Jensen was sitting back in bed, but his eyes were watching Jared’s actions. Jared smiled. He thought maybe Jensen was no longer quite as mad at him. “Although a good stroke of lighting might do you good, unscramble that brain a bit.”

 

“You could be right about that.” Jared conceded, sitting on the chair and pulling off his soaked sandals. He was watching Jensen watching him, and somehow all this was beginning to feel more intimate than if they were touching. Jared put his thumbs into the waistline of his trousers, slowly pulling them down, watching Jensen’s eyes track the action, by the time he kicked the trousers free the inside of his body was heating up. The outside was shivering though. Maybe getting wet wasn’t such a bright idea after all.

 

“Get in bed you fool before you freeze to death.” Jensen pulled back the big wool blanket and it was tempting, but Jared had another idea. Slowly he crawled up the bed, until he was situated between Jensen’s now spread legs. “There are other ways to keep warm.”

 

Jensen put down the book and raised his eyebrows at Jared. “It’s my day of rest.”

“So, you do that.” Jared told him, reaching for Jensen’s tunic. “I’ll do all the work, consider it my way of apologizing.”

 

Jared attempted to pull the tunic up, but Jensen held it down, giving Jared a little shake of his head. Maybe it was too cold for him too. Undeterred, Jared reached for Jensen’s trousers, and this time Jensen lifted his hips up, encouraging the act.   In a few seconds, Jensen was naked from the waist down. His cock was half-hard and Jared leaned down, trailing the tip with his tongue. Jared looked up at Jensen, to gauge if this is what he wanted, but Jensen was just staring at him, his eyes revealing nothing, his expression neutral.

 

Jared scooted further down in the bed, so that the angle was less awkward. He knew just how to melt a man made of ice. Leaning back down, he let his tongue circle the slowly hardening cock for just a second, before without warning taking all of Jensen in at once, feeling his thick cock hit the back of his throat. Jared, blessedly, seemed to have been born without a gag reflex and was able to immediately begin sucking and using his tongue to taste as much of Jensen as he could. Looking up at Jensen through his eyelashes- he knew damn well what a picture he made- Jared could see that Jensen was breathing heavy and his cheeks were a bit red. He felt Jensen’s hand in his hair, not pushing but holding onto him as if to steady himself. Yes, ice definitely melting.

 

Jared moved one of his hands to Jensen’s balls, rolling them and tugging just a bit. Judging by the way Jensen’s hand was moving restlessly in his hair, he liked that. Jared bobbed up and down a few times, taking him in as deep as he could manage each time, then he held him right inside his throat and hummed. He could feel Jensen twitch, knew he was affected, of course he knew what Jensen liked –

 

Knew what Jensen liked. The thought blasted through Jared’s self-satisfied sex haze. In all his life, he only had sex maybe two or three times with the same partner, always eager to move on. He’d never wanted to get too close to anyone. In part because of his secret, but also because of the restless need inside him, a youthful need to experience everything out there: men and women, one memorable night one of each, in as many ways as he could dream of.   He’d had many sex partners. Those older than him that had taught him so many delightful things. Young people like him that could go two, three, and during one marathon session, five times in one night. People bigger and smaller than him and every size in between. But he never had gotten to know what they liked, it was all exploring and new discoveries, nothing like this familiarness. This sure knowledge of how to please someone. This intimacy.

 

“Why did you stop?” Jensen asked, fingers coursing through his hair. “Are you okay?” One hand creeped up his back toward his neck. Shit.

 

Jared sat straight up, causing Jensen’s hands to slip away. Jared could feel a tremor though his back that had nothing to do with his still damp skin or the cool night. He had almost lost himself so completely to the moment that he had let Jensen’s hands within an inch of his neck. His birthmark felt like it was pulsing. Jared knew that was just his imagination but – gods, he needed to get himself together.

 

“What is it?” Jensen asked, something like genuine worry in his voice.

 

In response Jared reached for the lamp oil. Lifting his body up slightly he kept eye contact with Jensen as he pushed one finger deep inside himself. Judging by the hungry look in Jensen’s eyes as he tracked Jared’s movement, he was very much on board with the change of plan. Jared took his time pushing the finger in and out, letting his face reflect the pleasure the action was giving him. One finger became two then three. Jensen never spoke. Didn’t move except for his eyes which followed Jared’s movements with an intensity that fired Jared’s need. Jared was careful to avoid his prostate because it wasn’t his fingers he wanted pressed deep inside. When the anticipation became too much, Jared used the oil that still covered his fingers to lightly coat Jensen’s cock. Jensen licked his lips and Jared couldn’t help but lean in in to taste them as he lined himself up. He hovered over Jensen as his lips tongue and teeth attempted to devour Jensen’s mouth.

 

Without stopping the kiss, Jared sank down slowly, agonizingly slowly, taking Jensen inside bit by bit. Jensen’s hands reached for him, rubbing soft sweet circles over his hip bone. They both groaned when Jared was flush against Jensen, feeling so full, feeling Jensen all the way deep, deep inside of him. He stayed still for a long moment, ending the kiss so he could study Jensen’s expression, searching Jensen’s lust- blown eyes, feeling a surge of power knowing that the expression on Jensen’s face was because of him.

 

When the need threatened to overwhelm him, Jared started moving up and down tentatively, enjoying the way he felt so deliciously full, angling his movement so that Jensen’s cock hit his sweet spot with each slow movement. Outside, the storm raged. Lightning occasionally brightened the entire room. The roaring wind was a counterpoint to their quiet passion. Jared knew that he would always remember this night, remember this man, would remember this moment. The storm raged on, fueling the feeling of isolation, of intimacy. He was so lost in sensation, he didn’t realize how close he’d been until his orgasm took him by surprise. As he toppled over the edge, he pulled Jensen with him. He could feel his come filling him, claiming him. Reluctantly, Jared pulled himself up and quickly cleaned them both, neither saying a word. Jared moved to lay down on his side of the bed, but Jensen reached for him wrapping his arms around Jared. Even with the noise of the storm and the feeling of danger surrounding him, Jared, feeling temporarily safe and secure in Jensen’s arms, fell quickly asleep.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

It was mid-morning before Jared woke up. He was alone in the bed, alone in the tent. He was tempted to take advantage of Jensen‘s absence and try to get a glimpse of some of the books laying carelessly around him, but he worried Jensen’s absence might be only temporary. He was proven right when Jensen re-entered the tent before Jared could even find his clothes. He’d brought fruit and nuts back with him. He smiled at Jared. “I see you finally decided to get up.”

 

Jared, ever hungry, reached for the food. “Are you really giving me grief about resting on our day of rest?”

 

“Point taken. You could spend the day in bed.” At Jared’s sly grin Jensen added. “Alone. Or you could go with me to the lake.   As my own form of apology, I brought gifts.” Jensen handed Jared a leaf which when chewed Jared knew, was good for hangovers.

 

“My squishy stomach thanks you,” Jared pronounced as he chewed it with bits of apple to disguise the acid taste. His stomach began settling immediately. He imagined he was not the only man in the camp chewing on a leaf this morning

 

“I have more.” Jensen pulled out lye soap and towels. Jared was used to gentler soaps, but men with itchy hair couldn’t be too choosy. Now that his focus was shifting off his now settled stomach. Jared realized Jensen was being oddly almost playful which definitely was unnerving Jared a bit.   It was hard to think of your potential assassin as playful, but Jared decided to let it slide because finally getting clean was worth a little unease.

 

“You know, you don’t have to buy my affections.” Jared grinned, his dimples in full display. An hour or two in the lake after all the dust of traveling was going to be heavenly. “I give them for free.”

 

“I- it’s...“ Jensen shook his head. “You are incorrigible.”

 

“Thanks.” Jared popped a handful of dates in his mouth as he tried to decide which trousers were cleanest. Both sets of clothes were getting washed too he decided. It would only take a day of travel before they got dusty again, but clean clothes on clean skin, no matter how temporary, was worth it.

 

“Kane is clearing out the men, so it will be just us at the lake.” Jensen told him as they exited the tent. “I like my privacy.”

 

“I can wait, if you want to bathe alone.”   Jared said in return. “I know those pale skinny legs of yours can be frightening. I can see where you wouldn’t want to scare your men or more importantly, me.”

 

Jensen stopped walking, a look of shock in his face. For a second Jared thought he had gone too far. Master James had told him more than once that his humor was better suited to young children who didn’t know better. His fears were dismissed when Jensen laughed- a real genuine laugh. “I’ll repay you for the shock of my pale legs by washing your gigantic, blotchy back.” He said, reaching up to pat Jared on the shoulders.

 

There was no way Jared was going to let Jensen anywhere near his back, not after the near touching of his birthmark the night before. Not wanting to spoil the mood, he responded with a snort,” Like your eyes have ever lifted as high as my back. Not with this piece of art right here.” He moved Jensen’s hand from his shoulder to his ass before moving away from Jensen altogether. “Besides I’m not the one that’s covered in spots.” He added before taking off in a sprint toward the lake. He could hear Jensen sputter behind him before he began running too.

 

They were within yards of the lake when an out of breath messenger caught up with them and pulled Jensen into a conversation. Grinning, Jared pumped his arms into the air, and Jensen shook his head at him before giving his attention to the messenger. Once at the lake, Jared quickly shed his clothes and dove into the crystal- blue cool water.

 

Someday, if he took his father’s place as his rightful heir, Jared’s life would be about duty and responsibility.   But not this day. This day Jared could float in a placid lake, feeling the cool water wash the last remnants off soap off his body, the sun blessing his skin.

 

Jared flipped over and started treading water when he heard Jensen approach.  Whatever the messenger had to say kept him for almost half an hour, in which Jared had plenty of time to wash his clothes and himself. His clothes were currently drying on a rock, while Jared basked in the water.

 

Jensen quickly stripped off his boots, followed closely by his tunic and trousers. As he watched Jensen disrobe, it occurred to Jared that, despite all the times they had sex, he had never seen the man completely naked before. Jared paddled back to shallow. If he was a different man, he would have told himself that he intended to see if Jensen needed help. But he wasn’t, he had only one intention. He was heading straight to Jensen because he was damned curious about what the man looked like naked.

 

What Jensen looked like naked – not to Jared’s surprise at all – was like one of the ancient statues Master James made him study had sprung to life. If it wasn’t for the freckles, which were damned cute, his skin would be flawless. He was more muscular than Jared and his chest was a thing Jared desired to worship. Jared could feel himself begin to harden as he took his time looking Jensen over.

 

By the time Jared made it close to the shore, Jensen was in the water too, dang it all, and quite obviously had noticed Jared staring. “Is there something you need?” He asked Jared, a rare tone of amusement in his voice.

 

“I came to help with the back scrubbing,” Jared explained with a grin that had not a bit of sorry in it. “It’s why you brought me right? Mutual back scrubbing?”

 

“Well you are here, so you might as well make yourself useful,” Jensen handed Jared the cloth he had held in his hand and picked up the soap from the rock Jared had left it on, before turning his back to Jared.

 

Jared had seen a lot of bodies in his lifetime; had seen his fair share of injuries on those bodies. Never seen anything like Jensen’s back. It was scarred, from his shoulder blades all the way down to his hips, white thin scars, faded by time. It hurt Jared’s heart to see them. He reached out a hand to touch a particular large one before he realized what he was doing and quickly dropped it. Taking a deep calming breath, he picked up the soap and began rubbing it all over the healed scars.

 

“It was my father.” Jensen said quietly, his head was held high, his eyes fixed on the horizon. “It was a long time ago.”

 

“Did he drink?” Jared asked, and then bit his lips. He could hear Master James lecturing him about how maybe sometimes every thought in his head didn’t have to be expressed. “I’m sorry; it’s none of my business.”

 

“It’s okay.” Jensen responded. “Yes, he drank. But he didn’t have to be drunk to do this. He was just an unhappy man who took it out on anyone in his vicinity. We had a small farm. We grew grains, had a few animals.   He didn’t take care of any of it. Mother and my brother and I would – but sometimes, when we were late with the milking or if the chickens didn’t produce enough eggs or – any reason at all.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jared said again, realizing how inadequate the words were. Yes, he grew up without his parents, but Chad’s mother had loved him like her own and Master James had been as much as a father to him as he had been his tutor. No one had ever raised a hand to Jared. He couldn’t imagine being so brutally used by a person who was supposed to protect you. He ran the cool cloth over Jensen’s back, washing away all the soap.

 

Jensen went on as if Jared hadn’t spoken. “I was 10. He was whipping me outside, forcing me to stand face against a tree while the whip fell on my back over and over. When I fell to my knees, unable to stand any longer, it just made him angrier. At some point, a group of men on horseback passed by. I was in so much pain, I never even heard them approaching. I guess my father didn’t either. One of the men, their leader, took the whip away from my father. I blacked out, from the pain or from relief-I really don’t know. When I woke, I was miles away from home, sleeping beside a campfire. The men were from the King’s army. My rescuer was Prince Stephen. I owe him my life. I owe him everything.”

 

“What happened to your brother and mother?” Jared asked, handing Jensen the soap so he could finish bathing.

 

“He took them to my mother’s sister.” Jensen replied. “I see them once a year or so; they are doing well. Mom never remarried. She sews clothes for income and she is content. My brother has a family of his own now. He’s a merchant.”

 

“And your father?” Jared asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Jensen ducked under the water, washing off soap and getting his hair wet then bursting back to the surface. “I never asked. It’s enough for me that I never saw him again.”

 

Jared watched as Jensen washed his hair, thoughts tumbling between the story Jensen told him and the way Jensen’s bare broad chest glistened in the sun. Jared tried to reconcile the man that almost certainly murdered children to the man who rescued one. He wondered if the outcome of Jensen’s plight would have been the same if Prince Stephen hadn’t been in the company of other men.

 

“So, did Prince Stephen raise you? Was he like a father to you? “Jared asked, as Jensen placed the cloth and what was left of the soap back on the rock. “I mean, if you want to tell me. You don’t have to of course.”

“Of course.” Jensen echoed, as he stood at the shoreline, letting the water lap around his feet. “No, nothing like that. He put me in a home for boys. One that trained boys to be soldiers, that’s where I met Kane. I’d see Prince Stephen occasionally. He would take me hunting or fishing sometimes. When I got old enough, I joined the King’s army. When he created one of his own, he made me Commander. I was honored to serve him.”

 

“Was?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen’s face flushed light pink. “Am. Always.”

 

Jared knew he was treading on very dangerous waters, but this was the most forthright Jensen had ever been with him. He didn’t know if he would have the opportunity to speak with Jensen so freely again.

 

“It’s just when–“ Jared licked his lips, trying to find the least offensive words. “It seems extreme to cut off the heads of anyone who lays claim to the throne. Even in Fleury, we heard rumors that the King had many affairs. There could be other heirs.”

 

“I am fond of you Jared.” Jensen said, voice like steel. “But, I will not listen to traitorous words.”

 

“It’s not traitorous if he isn’t the King-Apparent.” Jared said, runaway mouth again in full force. “If the rumors are true, then he could very well be cutting off the head of the actual–“

 

Jared hadn’t really seen him move, so when hands clasped against his neck it took him by complete surprise. He stood still, as Jensen’s hands flexed against his throat, never really squeezing. For a second, they stood just looking at each other, both knee deep in the water, Jensen’s face as red as Jared’s knew his must be. Despite the racing of his heart, Jared made no attempt to push Jensen away.

 

“One more word and I will have you banned from this camp.” Jensen told him, grounding out the words. Jensen gave his neck a barely-there squeeze and then removed his hands.

 

Jared was a peaceful soul down to his very core, but right now he was envisioning pulling each of the Commanders hairs out by their roots. Slowly. Instead he took a few steps back and looked down, anywhere but in those cool green eyes. “I’m sorry; I overstepped.”

 

To his surprise, Jensen placed a hand on his cheek. “Jared, I should have never touched you in anger. I hope I didn’t –“

 

“Commander.”

 

It was another one of the Prince’s messengers. Jared thought the prince must keep them coming back and forth constantly. The man seemed unconcerned with the nakedness of the two men or the scene playing out before him.

 

“What is it now? “Jensen asked, irritation clear in his voice.

 

“The Queen is gathering an army of her own. She is filling the council’s heads with nonsense about another heir headed to the castle. The King-Apparent orders that you make all haste to the castle immediately.”

 

“The horses need rest. My men need rest.” Jensen protested, but was already reaching for his clothes. Jared reluctantly picked up his still damp ones.

 

“The Prince bids you come.” The man replied, expressionless and stern. “He expects you within the next few days.”

 

“But that.“ Jensen didn’t even get to finish the sentence, the messenger turned his back on him and walked away. Jensen cursed and sat down to pull on his boots. “Gather up your things then help me spread the news. We leave within the hour.”

 

Jared thought of his bed, which he meant to spend the rest of the day in and of the lunch he’d yet to have and grieved the apparent loss of both. He slipped on his sandals, tugging a bit at his damp tunic which clung to him uncomfortably. He saw Jensen’s eyes wander over the way the material clung to him and couldn’t help puffing out his chest a bit “Yes. sir, Commander.”

 

Jensen left before Jared could even finish dressing. He needed to find Chad, see if he knew how the Queen guessed Jared was on his way. Maybe she had spies in the camp. The thought that she might unnerved him. If her spy could discover his identity, others could find out as well. Jared pushed down his wet hair, making sure it settled past his shoulders and went to round up some of the men whom he saw wrestling by the field.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“I have no idea.” Chad whispered as they huddled behind the cook’s tent. They had ridden a long way, not stopping until it was past dark. The cook and his men were making dinner while Jensen was in the tent talking to Kane and a few of his most trusted advisors. None of the other so-called heirs had anyone backing them, the fact that this one had the backing of the Queen had set up quite a furor. “Maybe Master James?” Chad mused.

 

“He’s not due back for another week. Even if he returned early and read the note I left him, how did he reach the Queen before we did? It’s a long journey for an old man traveling alone.”

 

“I have no idea.” Chad repeated, as if that was helpful. “You don’t think someone saw your birthmark?”

 

“It’s not possible. It’s hidden behind my hair. Always.” Jared ran one hand through his hair, stopping short of where the birthmark was hidden.

 

“But that night you were drunk, maybe.“ Chad shrugged, leaving the implication that he might have been sloppy in his drunkenness unsaid.

 

“I was never that drunk.“ Jared sighed. “Look, she knew I existed. Maybe she is just hoping I’d come. She has to believe that if I am alive, I’d make my way to the castle.”

 

“I still say I should ride ahead. I have a few mates I could trust. We could be there by tomorrow night. I could talk to the queen and... “

 

“Have you asked them already?” Jared interrupted, suspicious. “I mean, you were drinking the other night too.”

 

Chad gave him his very best hurt face. “I would never betray you. I have not told a soul; I am the epitome of discretion.”

 

“Yes, in the same way I am the epitome of virtue.” Jared snorted. “All right, here’s the plan. You talk to those men, but if only you are very sure that they are not loyal to Prince Stephen. If money is an issue, offer them whatever they want. We’ll work it out later. Once you are ready to go, I will join you.”

 

“It’s too dangerous.“ Chad started, standing up in agitation.

 

“No more for me than you. The quicker I get to the castle, the better. We’ve made it through the worse of the terrain and the highwaymen usually don’t operate this close to the castle. It is only a short time to the coronation. Time is running out. I have to make my move soon.”

 

“All right. Give me tonight. I’ll get the men. We’ll leave before daybreak.   Will you have any problems with the Commander?” Chad asked.

 

Other than the ache of leaving him? Jared thought to himself. Jared shook his head no then held his hand out to his friend. “Until we meet again.”

 

As Jared are his supper alone, he thought about his mission, this trip, Jensen. Until the moment he made the decision to leave camp, he hadn’t realized just how deeply he would miss Jensen. He had fallen for him without being aware, which was easily the stupidest thing he had ever done. Jensen was not his friend, not his lover in any real sense of the word. Jensen was a danger to him. Jensen could quite possibly be the cause of his death.

 

Yet his heart cared nothing about those things, his heart still yearned.

 

Jared had never been in love, and if this achy desperate needy lost feeling in the pit of his stomach was love, he hoped never to be again.

 

Jared pushed his barely-touched dinner away and headed to the outskirts of camp for a walk. He had some thinking to do.

 

A few hours later a slightly more clear-headed Jared entered Jensen’s tent with sweetbread in his hands and an apology on his lips. He was barely inside the tent when he was spun around to face Jensen. Standing by his side, arms folded, was Kane.

 

“Show it to me.” Jensen demanded.

 

More than a little confused, Jared held out the sweetbread toward Jensen. Jensen pushed it away, knocking the sweetbread to the floor.   Jared could feel his pulse quickening. The desire to turn and run out of the tent was a tangible thing. Something was very wrong here.

 

“The birthmark.” Jensen spoke through gritted teeth, every word like a punch. “Where is it?”

 

For a brief second, all that Jared could feel inside of him was white noise. The room seemed to tilt on its axis before straightening again. His eyes flicked over to Kane, who was staring at him with a flat, tense expression.

 

Jared turned his attention back to Jensen, trying to force himself to calm. He wasn’t really successful, but he did manage to speak without his voice trembling. “Jensen, you’ve seen every inch of my body. We were just in the lake together this morning. If I had a birthmark, don’t you think you would have seen it by now?”   Jared widened his eyes deliberately, faking surprise. “This isn’t about the royal birthmark, is it? I mean, I’m a companion. I am about the furthest thing possible from royalty.” Jared tried to give a small laugh, but it came out forced.

 

For a second Jensen just looked at him, while Jared worried his lower lip with his teeth. He wanted to run but knew he would be caught within seconds. The only way out of this situation was to talk his out of it. “Maybe someone mistook one of my moles for a birthmark?” He said to the two still silent men. “I’ve not seen the one on my lower back, but lovers have told me-“

 

Jensen didn’t let him finish. He turned toward Kane. “See if you can find the blond man the cook spoke of. If I am not mistaken, it’s the same man I saw Jared sparring with a few weeks ago. He’s about my height, dark blonde hair, blue eyes, squinty kind of guy.”

 

Kane nodded. “Will you be okay with him?”

 

Jensen picked up some shackles that Jared had failed to notice on the table. “I’ll be just fine. Jared and I are just going to have ourselves a little chat.”

 

Damn, damn, damn.

 

Jared was torn between falling to his knees and begging for mercy or strong arming his way out of the tent. He was fairly confident of being able to best Jensen in a fight. He might be smaller in the waist and shoulders, but he was taller, and part of his training had included one-on-one hand combat. But even if he could best him, beyond Jensen there were hundreds of men who blindly followed the orders of their Commander.

 

‘If you wanted to bind me, all you had to do was ask.” Jared batted his eyelashes in an overly seductive manner.

 

Jensen gave no response, just stood closer to Jared, crowding into his space. “Stay still,” He ordered before Jared felt the knife slice through his tunic.

 

“Wait just a minute.” Jared tried to step back, but Jensen’s hand on his biceps kept him in place. “I only have a few of these, if you want me naked, I’ll take my clothes off. Just – put the damn knife away.”

 

Jensen didn’t step back, didn’t put the knife away, but did take his hand from Jared’s arm. Jared could see how furious Jensen truly was. His eyes were bright and his mouth taut. Jared could practically hear his teeth grinding.

 

“This is stupid; just so you know.” Jared told him, as he pulled off his torn shirt and shimmied out of his trousers. He was quick, he had a lot of practice in removing his clothes in a hurry. Probably not a trait most future kings shared he thought ruefully as he stood in front of Jensen naked as the day he was born. “But I am a big man, in many more ways than one, and I’ll forgive you once this is over.”

 

Jared wasn’t prepared when Jensen grabbed his hand, he should have been expecting it having seen the shackles, but he hadn’t really wanted to believe that Jensen would use them. One of his hands was enclosed before his mind caught up to what was happening. He jerked away from Jensen, tripping over his clothes he had left in the floor. He landed hard, and the other shackle was wrapped around the other wrist. The key was placed in Jensen’s pocket.

 

Jensen pulled him up by the chain that connected the manacles. He walked around Jared, touching him here and there. Lifting his arms, forcing his legs apart so he could look at his inner thighs. Just when Jared was about to come up with another smart comment, Jensen’s hand reached for his hair.

 

Jared’s reaction was instinctive. He pulled back, practically tripping himself again as he tried to escape Jensen’s fingers, and in doing so he knew he gave himself away.

 

Jensen forced Jared to the nearest chair then pushed his head down. Knowing all was lost, Jared focused on not letting panic overwhelm him as Jensen’s fingers traced along the birthmark on his neck. For a time, (it was probably less than a minute but felt like an age to Jared), there was nothing but the sound of the two men breathing heavily. Suddenly and without warning Jared was shoved hard out of the chair and onto the floor.

 

“You filthy traitor.” Jensen wasn’t shouting, but his words tore through Jared as if he had been. “You lied to me. You fucking betrayed me. I should end your miserable life right here and now.”

 

Jared looked up at him. “I did not lie to you Jensen I just never told you the truth. You weren’t ready to hear it.” He tried to struggle to his feet, but Jensen pushed him back down. They stared at each other warily for a second until Jensen finally stepped back. Jared cautiously got to his feet. “I’m sorry I used you, Jensen. I had to get to the castle, without Prince Stephen knowing. He would have had me killed if he discovered I was an heir. He would have killed me, just like he did my brothers and my sister and heaven knows how many others in the line of succession.”

 

“Quit talking about the Prince. You don’t even fucking know him.” Jensen kicked the chair that Jared had just vacated, sending it across the room with a clatter. A soldier peeked his head in at the noise, his eyes widened almost comically as he took in the sight of Jared naked and bound and the room in disarray but with a shake of his head Jensen sent him on his way. “You aren’t worthy to even speak his name. You have no right to tarnish his legacy.”

 

“You are right.” Jared said to him, his voice as calm and steady as he could make it. “I have never met him. Just hear me out then you can do whatever you want with me. You owe me that much.”

“I. Owe. You. Nothing.” Every word was punctuated with Jensen’s finger stabbing at his chest. “I fed you. I shared my tent with you, my bed, and all the time you were plotting against me. You lie as easily as you breathe; why would I believe anything you have to say?”

 

“Because I am telling you the truth. Because I have never lied to you. I was never plotting against you. I was trying to find a way to get to the castle safely. And, back in Fleury, I didn’t pick you, you chose me remember? I didn’t even know who you were until you told me your name. I would have never hurt you. Jensen, I couldn’t hurt you.” Jared looked at Jensen pleadingly. “I gave myself, my body to you freely. I know you don’t owe me anything for that, but please just hear me out anyway.”

 

Jensen sat down at the table, using his hand to motion Jared to continue. He didn’t look at Jared but stared resolutely at the table instead. Moving slowly, as if he were afraid of startling a wild animal, Jared retrieved the chair Jensen had kicked and sat down in front of Jensen, his bound hands resting on the table.

 

Haltingly, he told Jensen the whole story. The queen visiting his mother, his mother dying, his life with Chad, his instruction by Master James, hearing about his father’s death and joining Jensen’s army. When he finished, Jensen was still studiously not looking at him.

 

“That’s all of it; my life is yours.” Jared said, his bound hands restlessly moving on the table. “I only ask that if you find my friend, you show him mercy. He has no part in this; there is no birthmark on him. I am ready to face whatever fate has to offer me, just grant him his freedom.”

 

When Jensen finally lifted his eyes, the anger was gone, and something maybe like desperation flickered across his face before his look became impassive again. “I am taking you to Prince Stephen. It is he who will decide your fate.”

 

“I’d rather you kill me than take me to him.” Jared insisted. “At least I know you will make it merciful and quick.”

 

Jensen stood up, picking up his knife and his sword as he did so. “If you are being honest with me, if you are indeed the King’s bastard son, he will welcome you with open arms.   He will gladly hand the crown to you.”

 

“You can’t even look me in the eye when you say that.” Jared countered, struggling again to his feet. “If you’ve known the man as long as you say you have, you have seen things. I know you have. Maybe you thought he was just having a bad day, maybe you chose to look the other way. Maybe you thought his actions were justified, but you have seen the true heart of the Prince, is he really a man that would welcome me with open arms?”

 

Jensen stared at him and there was something like pain reflected in Jensen’s eyes. For a hopeful second, Jared thought he had gotten through to him. Thought maybe that Jensen cared about him the way Jared cared about Jensen. But then Jensen squared his shoulders and his eyes turned hard.

 

“If you leave this tent, I will have both you and your friend hanged.” Jensen turned from him and headed out of the tent without another word.

 

Exhausted beyond measure, Jared struggled through the task of putting his trousers back on with his chained hands, before sinking on the bed. He didn’t know if Jensen wanted him on it or not, but right now he didn’t care. He was just going to close his eyes and rest a bit before coming up with a plan to get him and Chad both out safely. He closed his eyes and between one breath and the next he fell into a restless sleep.

 

He woke up startled when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room anymore. It was dark in the tent, the lamp having dimmed to a flicker in the minutes (hours?) since he’d laid down to rest. There was a dark figure inside the tent. Jared squinted his eyes, trying to make out the person’s face.

 

“Jensen?” He asked, knowing as soon as the word was out that it wasn’t. The person making his way toward Jared was shorter than Jensen, stockier. Jared waited a moment too late to call out, for a few seconds he thought it might be Kane instead coming to talk to him, before he realized that the person was wearing a mask and definitely not Kane. Jared opened his mouth to shout for the guard, but a hard gloved hand covered his mouth, cutting him off.

 

“He’s gone.” The voice was dark, thickly accented.   Jared didn’t recognize the voice. “Just like you will be soon.”

The man removed his hand but before Jared could draw breath in to shout, something was shoved in his mouth. Whatever the material was, it stank. Jared tried to reach up to take it out, but the intruder grabbed Jared’s bound hands and forced them over Jared’s head as he straddled Jared’s waist. The cold steel of a blade traced over his throat. “If I were you,” The man said, as he pressed it in hard enough to draw blood. “I’d be very, very still. My hands tend to shake when I am excited, and right now I am just brimming with anticipation.”

 

Jared fought through the haze of panic.   He knew he had maybe one chance to save himself. He closed his eyes, feeling the way the blade scraped against his skin, leaving welts and thin prickles of blood in its wake. When the blade actually cut into his shoulder, instinct took over. In one move Jared brought his arms awkwardly from over his head, hitting the intruder with the metal of the shackles. At the same time, he bucked his body, attempting to throw the man off of him.

 

He only half succeeded. The man cursed him, stabbing the blade into his shoulder, piercing clear through, before Jared even had a chance to sit up. Wracked by the sudden onslaught of pain, his body offered no resistance when the man, still cursing, pulled him to a standing position.

 

The intruder pulled Jared’s hair, the pain barely registering through the agony that was his shoulder. He could feel the blade prick his neck and Jared forced himself into total stillness.

 

“I’m going to cut off that pretty head of yours and stick it up the first pole I can find. The cut is going to go here.” More pressure at his neck. “Right through that birthmark.” The man leaned over Jared, teeth puncturing the site of his birthmark. “Don’t worry baby, you will be joining your brothers and sisters very soon.”

 

Jared attempted to get away once more, but the man just pushed his finger into the wound on his shoulder and Jared’s world began to turn black. Jared thought of the mother that had given birth to him and the mother that raised him, of Chad, Master James, even the Queen and how he had let everyone of them down and-

 

Just as Jared felt the darkness overcome him – the man slumped over, dead weight on his back. He felt the man being pulled off of him and turned tear-stained eyes to see someone vaguely familiar standing over the intruder’s lifeless body. His savior gave the body a swift kick before removing the rag from Jared’s mouth. Jared sputtered for a second, trying to remove the foul taste from his mouth.

 

“How?” He managed to choke out after he was given a flask of water.   He drank half of it down in one gulp, then rinsed his mouth out and spit on the side of the bed several times.

 

“That’s truly disgusting.” The man made a face. Now that Jared’s facilities were returning to him, he remembered where he had seen the man before. He was one of Jensen’s men, Aaron that had gotten drunk with him the night they shared flasks around the fire. “I was coming to see you actually, we have something important to discuss. It was just luck I came before that scum could – anyway, I wish I had arrived a few minutes earlier.” Aaron looked at Jared’s shoulder, which was bleeding heavily. Now that Jared could think again, he was hyper aware of the pain “I could have saved you that.”

 

Jared was about to ask more questions when Jensen entered the room. He took one look at the scene before him and drew his sword. “Get the hell away from him.”

 

Aaron took a few steps back, arms raised in a placating manner. “I assume you have the keys to his shackles? We need to release him. Take a look at that shoulder. It’s a nasty wound.”

 

“I won’t tell you again.” Jensen said, edging around the tent towards the bed Jared was lying on. “Get away from him.”

 

“Hey, you remember how you wanted me dead?” Jared asked, when Jensen approached the bed, eyes darting between Jared, Aaron, and the dead man on the ground. “I think you might get your wish.”

 

“If I have anything to say about it, you’ll live. After all, I’d hate to think I risked my life for nothing.” Aaron said to him as Jensen pulled Jared toward him to take a closer look at the wound.

 

“Fuck. I think I’m getting your bed all bloody with my bleeding out thing that is happening.“ Yeah, okay, maybe he was a bit delirious with the pain.

 

“I need someone to tell me what happened.“ Jensen demanded, sword still held in his hand. “Now.”

 

“Got here.” Aaron said. “That man was stabbing Jared with his sword. I killed him and then you came in.”

 

Jensen turned to Jared. “Is that true?”

 

“I woke up and the guy that attached me was in the room.” Jared could feel the room begin to get woozy, or maybe it was him. The blood loss was making it hard to tell. “Could we maybe save the questions until someone fixes my shoulder?”

 

“You, go get Kane.” Jensen barked at Aaron. “Tell him we need needles and thread and something for the pain. I think Johan might have some herbs that would do the trick.”

 

Aaron nodded and quickly left the tent. Through the haze that now infected his brain, Jared thought how gracefully Aaron moved, like a gazelle maybe. It took a few seconds to realize that Jensen was trying to get his attention.

 

“This is going to sting a bit.” Jensen warmed him as he brought a wet cloth to Jared’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck!” Jared would have pulled away from those satanical hands, if Jensen hadn’t had such a firm grip on his other shoulder. “Wouldn’t it be easier for you if I just bled to death?”

 

Jensen dipped the cloth in the bowl of water, already turning red with Jared’s blood and paused for a second, looking somewhere south of Jared’s eyes. “Nothing about your death would be easy for me.”

 

“For your Prince then.” Jared said, talking to distract from the agony that was his shoulder. “No more bastard son of a whoring king. No more children to slaughter. Just him and the throne. I hope they’ll be very happy.”

 

Having done the best he could with the limited resources in the tent, Jensen put the bowl down and removed the key to the shackles from his pocket. “We’ll talk about this after you are better.” The shackles fell away and Jared started to lift his arms in celebration of his newfound freedom before shit- fuck – the pain and he placed them back down again. “Did he,“ Jensen looked down at Jared’s hands, then finally lifted his eyes and made eye contact with Jared. “Did he hurt you?”

 

Was the man suddenly daft? “Yes, shoulder?” Jared responded. “Wound, bleeding out, did you hit your head and forget?”

 

“No, not that.” Jensen seemed to be having trouble finding words, which was weird because it wasn’t half of his life’s blood soaking through the bed. “Did he...force himself on you?”

 

“Oh, that. No. I think he just wanted to remove my pretty head from my pretty shoulders. I owe Aaron a beer for preventing that. Maybe two.”

 

“I’ll make sure he gets it.” Further discussion was stopped when Aaron, Kane and Johan entered the tent. Jensen reached for the needle and thread. “Sorry, Jared but this is going to hurt like hell.”

 

“I am not on board with this plan.” Jared scooted back on the bed, eying the terrifying needle. “We need a new plan.”

 

“Do you want me to handle it?” Kane asked Jensen.

 

“No, he’s my responsibility. I’ll take care of him.“ Jared watched apprehensively as Jensen threaded the needle. Jensen looked at Johan. “Did you find anything to help with pain?”

 

Johan approached the other side of the bed, a cup in his hand. “This should help.” He handed the cup to Jared. “It tastes horrible, but it should knock you right out.”

 

“This is a good plan. He is much better at planning than you Jensen.” Though any movement sent shards of pain through his body, Jared tipped the cup to his mouth and drank the contents down without taking a breath. It was foul, but not as foul as his gag had been Jared thought before he felt the first pierce of the needle to his skin and then blessed oblivion.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jared woke up with his brain in a fog, but his shoulder patched up and the pain having subsided into a dull ache. He was barely out of bed, when the camp began picking up and preparing for the long ride toward the castle. Jared tried to talk to Jensen, but Jensen was in full Commander mode and informed Jared any discussions would have to take place after the day’s ride. He did insist that Jared ride with him. For a bit Jared worried about their combined weight on one horse, but the horse didn’t seem bothered at all. Jared rode behind Jensen, his uninjured arm around Jensen’s waist. Not wanting to give the previous night’s event too much thought, he tried to concentrate on Jensen, the feel of him, the way his back felt against his front, safe and solid and warm, but it was no use. Over and over again his thoughts circled back to the night before, to that man and to the smells and the feeling of helplessness and how that man knew about his birthmark and where to find it.   By the time they set up camp, just a half a day’s ride from the town of Kingsport, the castle and Jared’s fate, Jared was mentally exhausted and emotionally on edge.

 

He barely touched his dinner, choosing instead to search the multitude of men for Chad, and when that failed, Aaron. Having come up empty handed, he made his way back toward Jensen’s tent. He had thought briefly about bunking with someone else for the night, not exactly eager to face Jensen, but that would be the coward’s way out. Jared had many faults; cowardice wasn’t one.

 

Kane was leaving as Jared entered the tent. He nodded at Jared but said nothing.   Jared found Jensen sitting at the table, in deep thought. He cleared his throat, drawing Jensen’s attention to him.

 

“I need to check your wound.” Jensen stood up and indicated Jared should sit in his just vacated chair. Jared obeyed, but stalled Jensen’s hand when he reached for the bandage.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“We will.” Jensen confirmed, freeing his hand and reaching once more for the bandage. “But let me take care of you first.”

 

The wound seemed to be healing to Jensen’s satisfaction. He cleaned the area again, this time with much less pain, and rebandaged Jared, all in total silence. When that was done, he settled in the chair opposite of Jared’s.

 

“Are you still taking me to the Prince?” Jared asked, without preamble. “Or will you take me to the Queen?”

 

Jensen shook his head. “Neither. I am taking you to the council.”

 

Jared felt something tight in his chest loosen. “Fair enough. As I understand it, 4 on the council are loyal to the Queen, 4 to the Prince.”

 

Jensen’s eyes skittered across the room, landing everywhere but on Jared. “That’s correct. And then there is the Priest, he will probably have the deciding vote. I have met him; he is fair and impartial. If you are the true successor to the throne, he will ensure that you obtain your crown.”

 

Jared had a million questions still but settled on asking the one most persistent on his thoughts. The one that would gain him more insight on Jensen and what he was planning. “Won’t the Prince be angry with you? Taking me to the council will be in direct contradiction to his orders.”

 

“That man, the one that almost – the one that attacked you last night?” Jensen started, in way of a reply. “I recognized him; I trained with him. He was one of the Prince’s closest confidants. Any action he took would have been by order of the Prince.”

 

“If he was so close to the Prince, why wasn’t he made Commander?” Jared asked.

 

“I don’t know. He didn’t choose any of his inner circle, instead he chose me.” Jensen’s eyes finally met Jared’s. “At that time, I thought it was a great honor. Now I think he used me, he knew I was blindly loyal because he saved me.” Apparently unable to maintain eye contact, Jensen stood up, restlessly pacing the length of the tent. “When you asked if I had ever seen anything – I had. I saw him have a man whipped because he spilled his beer on him. Have seen him send old men to the dungeon because they angered him somehow. I always justified it to myself. The whipped man would learn discipline, the men taken to the dungeon deserved it for some transgression I wasn’t aware of. I was blind, and my blindness almost cost you your life.”

 

“And now that you know that, what are your plans?” Jared asked, tracking Jensen’s back and forth movement.

 

“I have a responsibility to take you to the council, to see you delivered safely. Afterwards, I am going to the Prince and resign my position.” Jensen informed him.

 

“And that’s all you feel toward me?” Jared asked. “A responsibility?”

 

Jensen stopped pacing. “I owe it to you.”

 

Jared stood up, moving closer to Jensen. “So, you are helping me out of a sense of duty?”

 

Jensen stared at him, green eyes locked with hazel ones. “What do you want me to say to you?”

 

“I want to know if I am more than your companion, your responsibility, your debt to be repaid.” Jared said to him. “I want to know what I am to you.   Or what I could be.”

 

A throat cleared at the tent’s entrance. Jared and Jensen turned to see Aaron waiting there. “Am I interrupting?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yes.” Jared answered at the same time as Jensen’s “No.”

 

“I have to make sure all the preparations are made for tomorrow.” Jensen informed them, then turned toward Aaron. “Please stay with Jared while I am gone; I am trusting you with his life.”

 

“I need to talk to Jared anyway.” Aaron explained. “I will stay with him until your return.”

 

“He’s being overly protective. There are guards outside the tent.” Jared said to Aaron as Jensen left the tent, making sure Jensen heard him before he left. “You don’t actually have to stay.”

 

“Considering we have no way of knowing what other men in the camp could be a danger to you, I’m surprised he doesn’t have six men stationed here.” Aaron said, as he took the flask Jared offered him, taking a sip of the water inside. “But what I am about to tell you may make things better for you or will you think it worse?” Aaron shrugged. “I just know I must tell you the truth.”

 

Shit. This didn’t sound good.   Jared decided to sit back down, still feeling shaky from the night before. “What news do you have for me?”

 

“I am the heir to the throne.”

 

Jared sat looking up at Aaron, mouth opening and closing more than once. “Are you insane? Why would you say such a thing?”

 

Aaron sighed then took off his jacket. Jared noted that he was wearing several layers underneath. It was cool out, but not cold. It seemed to be an unreasonable amount of clothing, adding unnecessarily bulkiness to Aarons’ frame. He took off an over shirt, then pulled up the sleeves on his tunic. On his upper arm, barely above his elbow, was the unmistakable half-moon birthmark.

 

“Shit, the King really was a whore.” Jared breathed out, as he traced his finger over the birthmark.

 

Aaron let out a giggle, a rather high-pitched one at that. Jared’s eyes went from Aaron’s really skinny arms to Aaron’s face, which was now an interesting shade of red. Shrugging, Aaron pulled off the tunic. There was another tunic underneath, one that was slick with sweat and clung to his body. To his definitely feminine, complete with curves, body.

 

Jared was very happy he was sitting down.

 

“You – you – what?”

 

“Very intelligently said.” Aaron remarked as he pulled the other chair close to Jared and sat down. “Let me make proper introductions, I’m Erin, with an E instead of a A. I’m your half-sister, older by about six months or so as I understand it. I’ve been in contact with the Queen. In fact, I’ve known her all my life. It’s my arrival she is expecting.”

 

“I –“ Jared blinked a few times as if that would change Erin back to a man. “How?”

 

“Question’s well put, I can see why you chose to be a scholar.” Erin said, patting Jared’s arm condescendingly. “I’ve always known I was heir to the throne.   I grew up on my grandfather’s farm, but when I wasn’t working in the field, I was training with the Master the Queen sent me. He taught me how to be a soldier, taught me how to disguise myself, to defend myself, to be as good a fighter as any man. When I heard of the King’s death, I left the farm and joined the army just as I previously arranged with the Queen. The same as you I guess, though unlike you I wasn’t too cowardly to cut my hair.”

 

That insult re-started Jared’s jumbled brain. “I am not a coward! Birthmark! Right there!” Jared pointed to his neck.

 

“You and your friend Chad,” Erin continued, as if not interrupted, “Are very bad at espionage. Not only did the cook’s assistant hear your discussion the other night, I did as well. I knew there was at least one other illegitimate heir, but I didn’t know you were here too until that night. I was delayed in reaching you because I first stumbled across your friend and it took time to talk him into going into hiding. By the time I reached the tent, you were under attack. You know the rest.”

 

“So Chad is okay?”

 

“He’s a bit disgruntled about having to stay away from you, and about me coloring his hair black, but yes he’s fine.” Erin assured him. “He is a bit on the annoying side.”

 

Jared smiled. “Just a bit.”

 

For the first time since she entered the tent, Erin seemed nervous. “So what now? Am I to fight both you and the Prince for the crown?”

 

Jared shook his head. “No, you are the oldest, by all rights the crown is yours. I am relieved to be honest. I was seeking the crown because Master James had always taught me that it was my responsibility, but I will be happy to go back to my studies.”

 

Jared looked down at Erin and realized there was a bulge at her crotch level. “You added padding there also?” He asked, a tiny bit scandalized.

 

Erin winked. “And I’m not the only one.”

 

Jensen chose that moment to enter the tent, more than a little startled to see a half-dressed woman where he had left a fully clothed man. His hand reached for the sword and then stalled.

 

“Jensen.” Jared said to him, walking over and pulling Jensen’s hand away from the sword. “I would like you to meet your new Queen.”

 

It took a while for everything to be explained and discussed, but it was determined that it would be Erin that Jensen took to the council. Erin left to check on Chad, explaining that she had found that a bored Chad was a dangerous one, something Jared had known for years. Once she was gone, Jensen looked at Jared with worry in his eyes.

 

“You really aren’t upset?” He asked. “Until a few hours ago, you thought you were to be King.”

 

“Actually, I thought I was more likely to be murdered on my way to being King.” Jared amended. “I wasn’t lying about being relieved. I like my studies. I would like to be a Master myself someday. Maybe tutor the Queen’s children, when she is blessed with them. Plus, this relieves me of the responsibility of fathering future heirs myself.”

 

“Are you suddenly taking a vow of chastity?” Jensen asked, amusement clear in his voice.

 

“Hardly.” Jared chuckled. “This ass is too fine to lock away forever. However, I have decided I want to limit my activities to those of the less-fairer sex.”

 

“Really?” Asked Jensen, walking over to the bed and removing his boots. “Because I think there is a whole host of men that would be happy to help you with that.”

 

Jared pushed Jensen to the bed and draped himself over Jensen’s body. “Sadly, my roving days are over. I am fairly sure there will be a day of mourning.”

 

Jensen snorted his agreement. “So, are you looking for a specific man?” He asked, his tongue trailing over his delicious full bottom lip. Damn him.

 

“A beautiful man.” Jared confirmed, trailing his long fingers over Jensen’s arms, admiring the goosebumps left in their wake. “With green eyes and a body covered with spots.”

 

At that Jensen tugged at Jared’s hair, causing Jared to both wince and his cock to stir happily. “I’m sorry, what was that you were saying about my manly freckles?”

 

“That I would like to lick all of them.” Jared pulled his hair free, an easy task since Jensen had already lessened his grip. “Every single one.” He continued, as he pushed Jensen’s tunic down and started at the ones at Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“Are you sure it’s not too soon -after everything that happened? With me and the Prince’s man and- well everything?” Jensen asked, now rubbing circles around Jared’s back.

 

Jared drew back. “I’m sorry; I assumed you wanted the same things I did. I should have asked you. I should have made sure.”

 

“Shh.” Jensen pulled Jared back to him, careful not to put pressure in his shoulder. “I do want this with you. In the short time I have known you, I have grown to care for you more than I have for anyone past or present. Enough that I was willing to give up everything I thought I wanted, my army, my command, just so I could see you safely to the castle. I want to explore everything about you, your body and your mind and the future that is all yours to conquer. But we have all the time in the world sweetheart, we don’t have to rush into anything. We can start over; we can make a new beginning.”

 

“I like rushing.” Jared said to him, relieved. “I am a rushing kind of guy.” Jared added, sitting up just long enough to pull off his tunic and then reaching for Jensen’s. “It’s dark out, that means it’s time for sex, those are the rules.” Jared leaned back down, rubbing his hard cock against Jensen’s equally hard one, still sadly covered by their trousers. “And I know how you feel about rules.”

 

Jensen flipped them, careful to not jostle Jared’s shoulder and then tweaked Jared’s nipples as his hands reached inside Jared’s trousers. “I do love rules.”

 


	7. Epilogue

Six months later

 

“I was wondering when you were coming to see me.” Erin greeted Jared as he entered the courtyard. “It’s about time you showed your ugly face.”

 

Jared grinned and started to bow, but Erin pulled him into a hug. “There will be no formality between us, not now or forever.” She pronounced. “Welcome to the castle Prince Jared.”

 

Jared made a face at the title. He still wasn’t used to his new-found position, or new-found notoriety that had nothing to do with his sexual prowess. After helping Erin defeat Stephen, he had quickly left Kingsport and headed back to his studies. At first, the people in Fluery had tried to treat him with the deference they thought he deserved, but he quickly became just Jared again and that was the way he liked it.

 

His husband preferred it that way too. He said it made him feel less like a royal consort.

 

Speaking of which, Jensen joined them, hugging Erin then placing his arm around Jared’s waist. “So, Chad has finally decided to make an honest woman of you?”

 

Erin nodded, her smile beaming her happiness. “He’s waiting for us inside. He will be happy to see you again, especially you Jared. I know this is the longest you’ve been parted.”

 

When Jared made his escape from royal responsibilities, he was stunned that Chad declined to go with him. Chad instead took a position in the royal army, quickly rising in the ranks. He also wormed his way into the Queen’s heart, a fact that Jared was still more than a little stunned by.

“Who would have thought, that after everything, it was Chad destined to be King instead of me?” Jared said to his companions as they made their way past the sentries into the castle.

 

“I’m still the ruler.” Erin informed them. “He’ll just be the figurehead.”

 

“And a pretty figurehead I make too.” Chad flung himself at Jared, pulling him into a huge hug. “I’ve missed you brother.”

 

After more hugs, and maybe a tear or two that Jared would never admit to, Jared and Jensen were taken to their room to prepare for dinner.

 

“A little fancier than our home.” Jensen said ruefully, touching the gold curtains and looking at the marbled floor.

 

Jensen had taken a job at the brewery, his natural ability to lead and to bring out the best in others were rewarded by quick promotions, and now he was managing it. Jared had all the free beer he wanted, which was quite the bonus, and he insisted, a great help with his studies.

 

“I prefer our place.” Thinking of his tidy home, which consisted of just a few rooms. The most expensive thing they owned was the big brass bed in their bedroom. As Prince, Jared had access to the royal coffers but they both agreed they would live on the money they earned, instead donating Jared’s share of the money to charities.

 

“I may not be the King.” Jared said, after Jensen had kissed him thoroughly. “But I am the one that got the fairy tale ending.”

 


End file.
